


L - like the legacy of Legolas

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphabet of Middle-earth:<br/><br/><br/>
Writing Cues for the "Back to Middle-earth Month 2007"</p>
<p> "The Alphabet of Middle-earth" is a series of short cues to inspire you throughout B2MeM. We invite you to pick up any cue, any time and to post your take as a comment for the relevant entry at the LiveJournal Community "There and Back Again".</p>
<p>Write a drabble, a drouble, a tribble, a quabble or a quibble! Write 100, 200, 300, 400 or 500 words! No matter if it's serious or silly, anything goes.</p>
<p>And here is already the next cue:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promises Kept - by Gwynnyd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Prompt – L – Like the legacy of Legolas

**Promises Kept**  
  
"Twenty-four."  Boromir, sixth Prince of Ithilien, whistled his appreciation under his breath and wondered how soon the money would begin to flow into his sadly depleted revenues.  "I had not thought the site large enough for that many villas."  
  
"The site. Ah, Your Grace, well, the surveyors took a bit of liberty.  If you will allow me."  The burly architect unrolled a large map onto the table and weighted it flat with inkpots and books.  He ran a fat finger over the contour lines at the west edge of the river.  "We were hard pressed to put even six estates on the little wedge of land you had designated, but then Ingold -you remember Ingold, Your Grace, very promising young man – stuck his head over the ridge here." He gave a poke at the map for emphasis. "And remembering Your Grace's orders to, er, make as many of those merchants in the city clamouring for leasable land happy, if we just push roads in here and here, there is enough land to content every one, and put a pretty penny in your pockets as well.  I have marked the sites in red."  
  
The architect beamed at his prince, obviously pleased with his ingenuity.  With long practice in reading maps, Boromir bent over and traced the roads to the villa sites, noting how they would fill in low spots and level hills to make the necessary building sites.  The architect knew his job.  Only stupid sentiment had kept the land wild and untouched for so long.    
  
"There are many trees excellently shaped for lumber. We will log it out and put a quarry here for the stone…"  
  
Boromir ceased listening.  Though his heart cried out, _the elves will leave,_ he knew it for foolishness.  His grandfather had sworn he caught glimpses of elves there in his boyhood, but none had been seen in the long years since.  Boromir's head bent over the map but his eyes saw golden slants of light picking out hidden flowers, and his ears heard birdsong trilling out over shaded, welcoming glades.  All of Ithilien was a garden, but it was a crowded and tame one, save for these few hills and forests where, possibly, elves still hid.  
  
"No."  His command broke off the architect's explanations. "The first Prince gave that land to Legolas to use for as long as Men remembered.  And I have not forgotten."  
  



	2. Legacy of Legolas - by Dean Maia of Este

Legacy of Legolas

  


The woodworker from Lothlorien looked wonderingly at the window. "Why must the lattice work for the windows be so heavy? It will spoil the view."

  


"It is not just decoration, it is defense," the Elder from Thranduil's court replied. "It is to keep our youngsters from pushing the lattice out and climbing up the supports to sit on the roof."

  


"Your young are adventurous. How long have you had to do this?"

  


"Since Prince Legolas was little. He would try anything."

  


"Ah! Yes."

  


That was not an insult. Legolas' reputation had spread since the end of the Ring War.

  


Dean Maia of Este


End file.
